


Built For Speed

by HYPERFocused



Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, Driving, Flying, Gen, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused





	Built For Speed

Ella can't sleep. And when the little princess is squalling, the whole household is in an uproar. The servants prepare bottles. Grandma Martha is called for panicked advice. (Though she has no more experience with infants than her son does.)

Her suggestion works at first, though a car seat in a Maserati is an incongruity more alien than a Masertati in Kansas. She loves the speed, the rush of the open road.

But it isn't enough. Next time, it's Clark's turn.

"Well?" Lex asks, taking the red cape-wrapped bundle.

"She tuckered out around Tokyo. I hope the teething stops soon.


End file.
